Zettai Zetsumei
is the first ending theme song of The Promised Neverland anime. It is composed and performed by Cö shu Nie, who also composes and performs the second anime ending, Lamp. Zettai Zetsumei debuts in Episode 1 of the anime, alongside the opening theme song, Touch off, which is composed and performed by UVERworld. Characters References *Several characters that appeared in the ending are characters that made their debut in the novel, A Letter from Norman, and the Christmas Omake in Volume 2. Few of the characters are Michelle and Olivia. **Michelle was the girl who was seen holding hands with a young Emma walking along the cafeteria. She was later seen running across the field playing a ball with several other children. **Olivia was the girl who was reading a storybook to a group of younger orphans. She was also later seen playing the ball in the field. *The tin can telephone that appeared at the end of the list of pictures flashed is a reference to the Christmas Omake chapter, where a young Emma talked to Norman via the same device. Volume 2 Next Day Given Away.png|Page 4 of Omake. Volume 2 Not Alone.png|Page 5 of Omake. *The young boy whose face was covered by his fringe and was seen with a butterfly is Isabella's childhood sweetheart, Leslie. The scene of Leslie later transited to a young version of Isabella, who was seen running. **The scenes with Leslie and young Isabella is from Chapter 37 of the Manga. *The final scene with a faceless Emma is similar to Norman on the cover of Chapter 27, the two have the same pose and are both surrounded by flying white doves. Chapter 27 Clean.png|Norman in Chapter 27. *The boot, book and chess piece shown at the very end of the ending theme are representing Emma, Ray and Norman, respectively. **The boot represents Emma, since the latter is an athletic individual. **The book represents Ray, since Ray is often seen reading a book, it also represents his vast intelligence. **The chess piece, The Queen, represents Norman, most likely symbolizing his strategic skills he often uses in tag. of the Manga.]] *The owl logo that appeared at the very end is the owl of William Minerva. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 朱らむ空が 今日はこんなに怖い 知らなければ　幸せでいられた 温かい灯火一つまた落ちる こうやって知らぬ間に失っていた あの優しい声 信じてしまったの 僕にはそれだけだった ほとばしる汗と燃える心で 確かに僕らは意志を持って生きてる 「愛してくれ」なんてね、今更 動けもつれる足 この檻を抜けろ　明日を掴む為に 絶望を駆け抜けろ |-|Rōmaji= Akaramu sora ga kyou wa konna ni kowai shiranakereba Shiawase de irareta Atatakai Tomoshibi hitotsu mata ochiru Kou yatte shiranu ma ni Ushinatteita ano yasashii koe Shinjite shimatta no boku ni wa Dore dake datta Hotobashiru ase to moeru Kokoro de Tashika ni bokura wa Ishi wo motte ikiteru "aishite Kure" nante ne, ima sara Ugoke, motsureru ashi Kono ori wo nukero ashita wo tsukamu tame ni Zetsubou wo kakenukero |-|English= The sky became red, today is so frightening Would I have been happy without knowing Another warm light falls Like this, I lost it without knowing That gentle voice I believed it That was all it was for me With gushing sweat and a burning heart We really are living with a will of our own It's too late for 'love me' Move, my tangled legs Get out of this cage, in order to grasp tomorrow Run through the despair Full Version Kanji= 朱らむ空が　今日はこんなにこわい 知らなければ幸せでいられた？ 暖かい灯火　ひとつまた落ちる こうやって知らぬ間に失ってた あの優しい声　信じてしまったの 僕にはそれだけだった 心なくせば　楽になれるなんて そんなの嘘　そのまま　壊れちゃう 甘い闇　嘆いても　助けは来ない 愛してくれなんてね　今更 動け　もつれる足 この檻を抜けろ 明日を掴むために 絶望を駆け抜けろ ほとばしる汗と　燃える心で 確かに僕らは意志を持って生きてる こうやって狙ってる 諦めはしない 感度を高めて じっくりやればいい 切り開け　着実に 時間が証明するだろう |-|Rōmaji= akaramu sora ga kyou wa konna ni kowai shiranakereba shiawase de irareta? atatakai tomoshibi hitotsu mata ochiru kou yatte shiranu ma ni ushinatteta ano yasashii koe shinjite shimatta no boku ni wa sore dake datta kokoro nakuseba raku ni nareru nante sonna no uso sono mama kowarechau amai yami nageitemo tasuke wa konai aishite kure nante ne ima sara ugoke motsureru ashi kono ori wo nukero ashita wo tsukamu tame ni zetsubou wo kakenukero hotobashiru ase to moeru kokoro de tashika ni bokura wa ishi wo motte ikiteru kou yatte neratteru akirame wa shinai kando wo takamete jikkuri yareba ii kirihirake chakujitsu ni toki ga shoumei suru darou Videos The Promised Neverland ED Ending HD|Opening Theme Song Cö shu Nie – 絶体絶命 (Official Video) “約束のネバーランド” ED|Full length song References See Also * Original Soundtrack * Lamp (Ending theme song 2) * Touch off (Opening theme song) Site Navigation Category:Music